1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and process for forming tight radii in stiff honeycomb core material using a molding press and honeycomb forming dies. The invention enables the formation of radii that are tighter than those which can be formed using currently available methods.
2. Description of the Background Art
Prior to this invention, for applications where a tight radius or curvature in the finished honeycomb core material was required, either a flexible honeycomb core material or a build-up of honeycomb wedges bonded together was used instead of one piece of stiff honeycomb core material because of the inability to form stiff honeycomb core material in a tight radius without causing damage to the honeycomb core material, specifically, the damage would be core splits or cell separation at the cell nodes.